


The Shield

by supernaturallylost



Series: Rehabilitation [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Bobby Ships It, Caring Bobby, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Protective Bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby sends Dean and Sam away for a minute after Cas's ordeal so he can try to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shield

“Cas.”

He shook, but he tried to breathe deeply.

“Castiel.”

He held his hand to his face and shook his head quickly.

“Cas, stop and look at me!”

He shivered and looked up. Although tears burred his vision, he saw Dean panicking in front of him. Sam had a hand on Dean’s shoulder and Bobby was squatting down to make eye contact. Cas looked up at Dean.

“Cas,” Dean groaned sadly. He almost stepped forward, but Sam held him back.

“Come on,” Sam whispered. “Give them a minute.”

Dean resisted at first, but then he allowed Sam to pull him from the shed. They heard a thump as Dean leaned against the outside wall.

Inside, Bobby watched Cas refocus on him.

“Can I speak to you?” Bobby asked quietly. After Cas nodded, Bobby sat down with a groan. “Man, I’m gettin’ old.”

Cas cried into his hands, trying to focus on the blurry shape of Bobby.

“Deep breaths,” Bobby said. He breathed in for Castiel to follow. “Breathe in and breathe out. Feel the air in your lungs and the life in your heart. Your heart is pounding, your veins are pulsing, and you are breathing deeply.”

Cas found it difficult to do what he was told, but somehow, with all of his self-control, he managed to force deep breaths into his lungs.

“Very good,” Bobby said calmingly. “Now, I want you to tell me your name and then take three deep breaths.”

Castiel nodded and said, “I’m Castiel Novak.”

While Cas breathed in and out, Bobby asked, “Where are you right now, Castiel?”

“Bobby’s Auto Shop,” Cas responded after his breaths. Without recognizing it, he’d been growing steadier and steadier.

“Do you know who I am?” Bobby asked.

“You’re Bobby Singer,” he said.

“Good,” Bobby nodded. “Are you feeling calm?”

Cas bit his lip, shivered once more, and nodded.

“Okay,” Bobby said. He smiled. “You had an eventful first day, didn’t you?”

Castiel’s eyes were wide with shock. The last thing he expected after costing Bobby customers was a joke about the situation.

“You’re safe, Castiel. Do you understand?”

Cas frowned at Bobby.

“What if they come back?” he whispered. “Your business… what if they attack your business? I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

All of the sudden, Bobby began to laugh.

“You think I can’t handle a couple of thugs?” he grinned. “Listen: I’ve been this community’s favorite business for several years. I’m reliable, I’m honest, and I don’t take shit. People like when you’re straight with them.”

Cas blinked.

“Can you be direct with me here, Castiel?” he asked.

Cas nodded slowly. Then he shook his head and said, “But they’ll come back for revenge, and you’ll be in danger.”

Bobby nodded, still smiling. “Maybe, but I’ve got licenses, guns, and friends at the police station. If someone comes after me, I’m confident I’ll be able to handle myself. The question is if they come after you again, can you handle yourself?”

Cas felt that he wasn’t actually supposed to answer. Indeed, Bobby stopped talking only for a short second before he nodded.

“Now, those two boys outside have known me for several years,” Bobby started. “Their father was a bull of a man who taught them all sorts of fighting. He taught them how to take anyone in a fight. But can you guess who could always beat even him if it came to it?”

Cas smiled slightly, took a deep breath, and said, “You?”

“That’s right,” Bobby grinned. “I want to teach you self-defense. Are you willing to learn it?”

Cas looked down at his hands and feet. He remembered all of the times he’d been hit with chains, shackled with chains, and abused with chains. Steadily, he looked into Bobby’s eyes.

“Yes,” he answered. “I want to learn how to defend myself.”

“Good. We’ll start tomorrow.” Groaning loudly, Bobby managed to stand up.

“Thank you, Bobby,” Cas said quietly.

He waved a hand and shrugged, “Used to have to calm Dean down every once in a while when he first worked here, too.”

 

“Cas!” Dean said, rushing forward.

Cas and Bobby had just come from inside the shed after an hour of talking.

“Take him home, boys,” Bobby ordered. “Get him some food. Dean, I’ll need your help tomorrow. We’re gonna teach the boy to fight.”

Castiel slipped easily into Dean’s arms, accepting the protection and warmth they provided. Sam came over, patted him on the back and spoke.

“You okay, man?” he asked.

Although Dean looked worried beyond compare, Sam’s concern was deeper in his eyes. For some reason, it comforted Cas to see Sam so calm.

“Yes, Sam,” he smiled from inside Dean’s hold. “Thank you.”

“They didn’t hurt you, did they?” Dean asked, leaning back to look Cas over. “Are you injured?”

Cas shook his head.

“I’m okay,” he mumbled. “I’m tired.”

“Let’s get you home,” Sam said. He looked to Dean. “Do you want me to drive?”

Dean nodded, handed over the keys, and walked Cas to the car. In the back seat, Cas let Dean hug him close.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. Cas looked into Dean’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Dean shook his head.

“Please, Cas,” he said. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I am sorry. I didn’t realize you were missing soon enough. I assumed you were with Sam. If I had been any later…”

“You weren’t,” Cas responded. He kissed Dean’s cheek.

Sam drove fairly quickly, and they arrived at the apartment before any of them expected. With a soft smile, Sam offered to cook dinner if Cas and Dean wanted to go calm down. After agreeing, Dean led Cas back to their bedroom to talk some more.

By the time dinner was done, no one responded to Sam. He stopped calling that dinner was done and walked down the hallway. When he opened the door to Dean’s room, he found both of them curled together. While he was curled around Cas like a human shield, Dean was snoring into Cas’s ear and Cas was drooling a little in the corner of his mouth. With an affectionate sigh, Sam closed the door again and went to eat by himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Feel free to leave comments (they make me happy)!


End file.
